This invention relates to an apparatus and method for obtaining coin identification photographs, and more particularly to an apparatus and method by which such identification photographs can be coded for registration and future identification confirmation.
Coins having numismatic value are imminently transportable and are often stolen and sold through untraceable channels, such that recovery thereafter becomes improbable. Personal identification systems employed by numismatists have limited effectiveness in recovering stolen coins because of the obvious difficulties in disseminating the principles of the system through which the identification is obtained. Consequently, there is a need for a universal method of identifying collected coins and for structure through which such identification may be obtained.